Thoughts of the Elite original country
by QwertyRulz
Summary: Lilith & Raven, Sheen, Bruno, Yeska, and Rondu talk about their lives as the best of the best.
1. Lilith & Raven

The Thoughts of the Four Darkened Eyes 

R: With my life being the living nightmare: my sad youth, people dying around me, losing friends, etc. I chose to fight along side my dark PokéMon and my best and only friend.

L: I have seen my friend's life and I chose to stay with her, even through rigorous PokéMon battles. We both know she's better than me, but we rarely lose when we're fighting side by side.

R: I noticed that we're the first of the Elite Four, or the E4 as some people call it. We trained hard, even through the darkness, and I'm proud to even make it here…funny, I find my life sad and depressing, yet I'm proud about my position.

R: Rondu is the champion of the five of us, although he used to be weaker than me when we first knew each other, but through all of his training, he persevered to surpass almost every person in the world…I laughed when he told me that he was going to train for the E4, and now, he's surpassed all of the former E4-ers.

L: Dark, Steel, Fighting, Rock, Psychic…that's what makes up the E4 and we will forever know that we were better than the rest at least _one_ time of our lives. Sheen's showing off gets him to where he has many admirers, but he at least defeats his enemies with style…Bruno is usually silent except when he's battling. He's handsome, yes, but he never talks to me…he only talks to Rondu…I wish that I knew why we were the first double Elites, and strangely, Rondu with Bruno, and Yeska even have their own Gyms! Though, they have to show mercy…

L&R: We don't believe in mercy!


	2. Sheen

**The Thoughts of the Shining Star**

I never wanted to shine, not even when I qualified to become an Elite…I've actually always wanted to see the entire world in private, living by myself, but that life is over…

I was surprised when Rondu came up to me and asked if I could test my PokéMon's strength. I had preferred using Steel-type PokéMon because the have a brilliant and lustrous shine. I had gone up against Rondu, a young girl named Yeska, a goliath called Bruno, ten random people (never learned their names), and two Goth-chic trainers named Lilith and Raven. Out of the eventual, I only could defeat the two Dark-type trainers. They were actually quite a challenge, seeing as their Eclipse and Negaloon frequently used substitutes, recovered, and flown my Steelix and my Magneton to near-death (we were allowed to use two PokéMon each, but seeing as Lilith and Raven fought as one, they only used one each).

Rondu is either talking to Yeska, or Bruno. He sometimes talks to the "Dark Duo" as they call themselves, yet I'm rarely talked to by anyone. I have many admirers, just not many of them have battled me…mainly, the only ones that are my fans are those who watch me battle, not actually fight me…I don't try, but when I'm battling, I show off my PokéMon's skills and that's what my opponents hate, that I take it so easily…

If only the world could see through my shades…


	3. Bruno

The Thoughts of the Endeavoring Fighter 

I have been an Elite Four trainer for a good portion of my life…for ten years I was the Kanto/Johto. Suddenly, a little while after Red became champion, Rondu came to me and asked to train him. I had seen him before, when he came to ask Lorelei to help him with his PokéMon training, and again when he went to ask Agatha the same thing. I hadn't seen him for about three years after that.

When we trained, he showed that he was not really a fighter: he depended on his PokéMon to do his work. I taught him about fighting PokéMon, and how to work, and he became a black belt in no time. About a month before he left, he asked me a very personal question. He was extremely euphoric when I told him I was…

Sadly, our lives together were slightly torn when he was asked to become part of the Elite in his home region. I say slightly because about a week after he left, he came back and asked me if I would be part of the Elite with him. As you should know, I instantly said I would and gave him a bear hug. (He was the only one who didn't complain about my bear hugs)

When I joined the Elite, I was put up against Rondu, his cousin Yeska who wore a kimono, two girls about Rondu's age, one of them looked Goth, and the other looked slightly Goth with punk mixed in, and a youthful adult in a black trench coat, black shades, black shirt with a yellow PokéBall insignia on it, along with black pants and shoes. I easily defeated the Dark and Steel PokéMon, but I was smothered and tossed aside when I faced Yeska and Rondu. In fact, I lost to Yeska's third PokéMon, and, sadly, Rondu's first.


	4. Yeska

The Thoughts of the Mystic Psychic 

I've love being strong, and meeting new people. When my cousin came to me and asked me to be in the Elite with him, I was ecstatic! When we were younger, and before he was forced to move around the world, we trained together, mostly fighting. I usually won because I had trained rigorously and he didn't really try to train.

We had become Gym Leaders about five years ago, when we had beaten the Elite at our home region 50 times each. At first, we had to "prove" that we were worthy of becoming Elite members. When Rondu left to get better training, he told me that I was going to lose to him 100 of the time when he came back.

What I've noticed, when I was training with Sabrina and Will, was that I could use psychic powers! But unlike both of them, I could see into the future! I saw that I was to become the last of the Elite Four! I was so proud, that I trained and made it so that I could defeat both of them with only ONE PokéMon.

I only knew Lilith and Raven through Rondu, but even when I battled them, I found out that even their Dark-type PokéMon were no match against my Psychics. Against Bruno, I didn't even flinch at his PokéMon. Against Sheen was a difficult battle, his Steel-types were pretty good in defense against my attacks, but my Alakazam and my Eclipse got the better of them.

I was expecting a loss against Rondu, seeing as I saw myself losing, but I wanted to lose with flair! Sadly, I lost without even getting half of his first PokéMon's hp down…

All four of us have lost to Rondu, but we have all defeated countless trainers along our path to becoming

THE ELITE FOUR


	5. Rondu

The Thoughts of the Omnipotent Champion 

When I was younger, I always used to watch the PokéMon League battles. The only people that I really cared about at home were Raven, Lilith, my cousin Yeska, and my brother, Professor Redwood. They truly knew what life was like, with all its ups and downs.

When I turned 10 was the day that I moved to Pallet Town and got my Bulbasaur from Professor Oak. I was eager to become a PokéMon master, not knowing that I was going to be the best of my time…On my way to Viridian City, I caught a Pikachu, Pidgey, and a Rattata. I had trained my Bulbasaur to learn Vine Whip before I faced my first Gym Leader, Brock. I became stronger and stronger, leveling up my PokéMon faster than any trainer around me. It took me only a month to get all 8 of my gym badges, but that wasn't enough to beat my cousin.

When I had beaten the Elite four, I had noticed how strong they were compared to the worthless trainers that I fought. Sure, my cousin was a good fight, but they were the E4! Asking Lorelei, Agatha, Will, Misty, and…Bruno, in that order, to train me to be the best. I had gone all over the world to train, to Mt. Pyre, to the mysterious cave in Cerulean City, even the depths of the frozen cave near Mossdeep City.

I trained harder and harder until I had completely filled my PokéDex. People around me said that there was a PokéMon that was impossible to catch. Hmph, I showed them. I had caught Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Deoxys, and Mewtwo, but I had released them, they didn't deserve to be imprisoned. They were legendaries, and legendaries should be free.

After going to my homeland and beaten the E4 of that region, and meeting a strong trainer named Sheen, I had been asked to participate in the Ultimate Challenge, to become the PokéMon League Champion. I was asked to choose fourteen other people that were worthy to participate in it. I had asked my cousin, for she had been stronger than me for most of my life, my friends Lilith and Raven, ten random, but semi-strong trainers, and the strong and secretive trainer Sheen. Lilith and Raven had asked to battle together, because they both specialized in Dark-type PokéMon. I was then asked to find one more person to attempt. I had thought hard and on the last day that I was allowed to find anyone, I had thought to my past and remembered I wanted to give something to someone special. That's when Bruno came into the picture.

Some of the battles were long, sadly, but the ones who became the Elite had very short battles, except against each other. It had been decided, Lilith and Raven, the Four Darkened Eyes, were the first trial, Sheen, the Shining Star, was the second…He…the Endeavoring Fighter, was third, the Mystic Psychic, my cousin Yeska, was fourth, and finally I, the Omnipotent Champion Rondu, was the Champion. We had all worked hard to achieve where we stood, and now, we have become the Elite, the best of the best.

Well, that's all of 'em. R&R **PLEASE**


End file.
